secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Russian One
Hi, welcome to The Secret Saturdays Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The Real Ben page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Multimoog (Talk) 20:55, 8 July 2009 !!]] I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU!!!!!!!! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) You lday are Cruella Deville one The Secret Ben of the Saturdays Talk to me! HOW AM I SUPPOSED 2 KNOW WHAT THAT IS? JUST ADMIT IT, YOU WERE EVIL ALL ALONG! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:06, 8 July 2009 (UTC) No you are evil you are vandalising here!The Secret Ben of the Saturdays Talk to me! I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BUT U TURNED AGAINST EVERYONE! U NEVE REFORMED! UR A JERK!!!!!! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I have told Sharkbate and u r getting blocked on CPW!The Secret Ben of the Saturdays Talk to me! FINE I DON'T CARE! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ?!?! Russian! I thought I could trust you! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Ksbcc personal mesege Dude stope it! :( not only make fun of my home country but you also ruining the articels. Comments Ok i em undestend that you got upset on other user's unupropriate comment but this wiki was not gust created by him and other users get offended by your actions. Be cerfull next time. Alsso i like to remine you that wiki was not created to blackmaile , thretining ore insulting others and i am not gust refering to you. My adwise to you is to contact wiki officials if someone insulted you. By the way are you relly from Russia ? :) ok sorry and no im from canada. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 23:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Comments Ok i removed from this wiki the contant mentiond this conflict. (with you promission if you like i woud like to remove other users ofending coments from your User talk)I fix all of your edits. Also gust a reminder when you adding an artical make sure that contant is apropriate and was comfermed by a siries and outside official information and plese try to not offend other users ( last sentence was not personnaly derected to you and gust a warning that is adrest to all users in order to provent spaming , unupropriate and ofending coments) . If some user offending you plese contact me :). You from Canada ? cool . I am from Russia. i know, 8e2 (ben) told me. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 23:37, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't mind Him coming back If he was Good Of course I'd like him back good. But I'm not sure If he would be good if he comes back are you sure? But I'm not following Into one of your tricks although I do get tricked easily! Ben can be kind. Cwellta Jaller2 is threatinng 2 become a. Vandal if we don't forgive ben and it got me thinking... Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 04:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) STOP! STOP VANDALISING THE WIKI. What are you guys really bored or something???? spaming i don't wish to blame you but can you tell me why are you spamming this wiki??--Veriteo 20:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) VANDALISING. It's because they are a vandal. I'm serious about whoever is admin needs to step up on this pretty soon. I posted links to the sections of help so you guys can read it because I don't think they realize they can actually ban people from screwing things up. STOP VANDALISING. Even a little bit is too much. Knock it off. I said nicely the first times but soon I won't! --Oroboros 01:29, 23 July 2009 (UTC)